Stupid Lover's Spat
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: During a supposed to be friendly inter school match with the schools holding the GoM, some revelations come to light and the Seirin learns of how devious their shadow could be out of boredom. One-shot. Post-Manga. Slash. One curse word. {One-Shot} {Prequel may be posted}


Stupid Lovers Spat

.

.

.

 ** _Originally posted on Tumblr._**

.

.

.

As Seirin entered the basketball court, or stadium if you will, where the other teams were, Kuroko took notice that everyone but Akashi was there and that more or less ticked him off more than he was. Kise quickly took notice of him and launched at him.

"KUROKOCCHI!" He yelled as he held his arms in front of him, ready for a grab. Instead, he found himself face first on the floor, a small foot on him back before it was removed.

"Hello Kise-kun." he said, a bit of a bite in his voice. A bite that was recognized by the star athletes.

"Oi, Tetsu! Did you have another lovers spat?" Aho-Aomine asked seriously, but was still met with a glare.

"What do you think, Ahomine? Does it look like i'm in a happy mood to you?" The other teams were surprised, they had never heard the normally calm teen with such emotion in his voice, yet that wasn't what intrigued them.

"Lover?" It was a simultaneous question. They were ignored.

"Where is he anyway? I'm going to shove his head up his ass if I don't get an explanation."

"So that's why he's not here yet. Oh, this is going to be good." Aomine said to more to himself, than anybody else.

"Aho. Did you forget what the matches are like when they're arguing?" Midorima said with a sigh, and it intrigued their teammates. "Nothing else matters and it's just them facing off in a one-on-one."

"But it'll be worth it!" Aomine argued, and indeed it would."Tetsu's play is so much better when he's angry! Maybe we'll get to play him."

"Eeeh? Kurochin has turned on his Queen Bitch mode? Heeeh. This will be fun."

Everybody watched as Kuroko took out a crimson red phone and went off, it at his ear.

"Can somebody explain what is going on?" Riko said confused.

The GoM looked at each other amused. They didn't know.

"Oh, just Kurokocchi's usual lover spat temper. The fights are normally comic gold, seeing as thing are always hurled at eachother. It also intensifies our matches when Kurokocchi enters Queen Bitch mode. It happens rarely so we enjoy them while they last, though this one seems like it was over something really stupid. _He_ probably left Kurokocchi this morning without a word." Everyone looked at Kise's grin weirdly.

"He?" Teipei asked for everyone. He was somewhat confused at this point. He never pegged his blue haired kohai as gay; he didn't have a problem with it, just whished he'd known.

"Yes, He. They've been together since god knows how long. I believe it's three- going on four- years. They've been living together since second year Teikou as well." Midorima clarified. It explained things.

It was awkward silence for a few minutes as they sat patiently. After a few minutes, Kuroko stepped out of wherever he had gone, looking angrier than before. He seemed almost twitchy as he went for the basketball rack, and started shooting them, aim perfect. He even performed dunk shots that left the hoops vibrating afterwards. It wasn't soon after that Rakuzan arrived, though Kuroko payed no mind, knowing that _he_ knew he would be pissed. It was common knowledge to them by now.

"He's pissed, you know." Aomine said to Akashi, with a grin on his face, and crimson red eyes widened a fraction as he realized what the other him had done. This was not going to be pretty. If the perfectly aimed shots said anything, he was in for a tearful one, and cursed his other personality for what he'd done. Considering the activities that had taken place the night before, he knew he was twice as pissed as normal.

"Damnit. It doesn't help what went on yesterday either." The GoM caught the double entendre and it caused Aomine and Kise to grin gleefully.

"Oh, this is going to be good." They agreed simultaneously.

"How does Akashi fit into all this?" Takao asked, seemingly innocent, but he had caught the double meaning behind the red-heads words aswell as Himuro and the others in Rakuzan.

"Oh, that's a very good question, Takao-kun!" Riko beamed, as she looked at the other Miracles, mainly Kise, expecting an answer.

"Oh, you know, just that Akashi is Kuroko's lover and all. No big deal." This caused heads to turn, and Kuroko, who had been getting ready to dunk yet another ball, stopped and glared at the red head, causing him to flinch, before flinging the orange ball in his hand his way with his ignite pass kai. He barely dodged a ball to the face.

"Want to explain before I throw the bench?" It was asked innocently, but they knew it was meant with dark intentions.

Akashi said nothing and found himself dodging the bench that had been there.

"Want to try this again? Or should I throw the balls at you?" The smile on his face was scaring them. Seriously scaring them. Who would have thought that cute and innocent Kuroko was so venomous and that Akashi could look so helpless.

"Oi, brat!" Reo yelled, rather disrespectfully. "That's no way to treat your captain!" It fell on deaths ears.

"They're not captain and member right now." Midorima said, sighing once again. "Right now they're lovers that had a one-sided argument after a very _busy_ night and then Akashi's other personality up and left without so much of a shadow. Though I can't say I won't enjoy this." Everyone looked at Midorima. The Tsundere wasn't being a Tsundere!

"Technically, Tetsuya, I didn't leave. The Emperor did. Plus, I had to get to the hotel the team was staying at and get them."

Kuroko didn't seem to catch the words, because three basketballs found themselves on their way to his face, two missed. One hit it's target. That seemed to anger Akashi though.

"Kurochin is jealous." Murasakibara says as he munches on a chocolate pocky stick.

"So you're saying that an angry Kuroko is a good opponent?" Kagami asked, still stuck on the part where they mentioned Queen Bitch Kuroko's basketball abilities. Everyone looked at him stupidly and he shrunk back, Himuro shaking his head fondly at his brother's antics.

"You're over reacting! I left at around sunrise to catch a train to Kanagawa early and be able to shower and get back here on time. Though it didn't help that these idiots decided to drink and had their own fun, therefore making us late." He dodged another basketball. "Now will you PLEASE STOP THROWING BASKETBALLS AT ME?!"

Kuroko looked at him amused, and Akashi saw this. The grin on Kuroko's face as he out the ball down and walked towards Akashi told them something. The light peck on Akashi's lips, and the chuckle from said teenager didn't help the situation.

"Sorry about the ball to the face. You were supposed to dodge that." Kuroko says, grin still in place, as he goes and licks Akashi's lips before turning to look at the other teams.

"Their reactions are worth it. Though it happens again, I can't say you'll be forgiven s easily." A smirk accompanied that whispered statement,

"Were you angry? Or not?" Kasamatsu asked confused as hell now.

"Hm? Angry? No. I was simply having my fun." Kuroko says a mischievous smirk on normally stoic face, looking at the now blushing teen innocently, causing Akashi to wrap his arms around his lover's waist and stake his claim with a very visible, and very red, love bite at his neck.

"Fun?"

"We were bored at three in the morning. He simply came up with the perfect solution. While also giving us a way to indirectly break the news of us." Akashi said at their shocked faces.

"Who knew Kuroko could be such a good actor?" Someone whistled and the others agreed.

"So Kuroko isn't really like that when blinded by anger and jealousy?" Kagami asks and the five GoM members freeze at that while looking at their smallest teammate.

"Hm? Oh no. Why would you think that?" Kuroko said with a cheerful smile that could blind the sun and they all nearly visibly relaxed, save for some of the shuddering miracles, if it wasn't for the dark statement that followed it.

"I'm a hundred times worse."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **This is bleh! Review and tell me what you think! Hope ya'll enjoyed.**_


End file.
